Descendants of Legends
by Hulkfan3339
Summary: The Avengers initiative, although was a great success, had to end sometime. The Avengers created homes, families and even had kids. That all shatters when SHIELD comes bursting through their doors and 'containing' their children. The new director, to say the least is not as friendly as his predecessor. (Rewritten story! Because why not! AU OC avengers story Rated t for language)
1. Prologue

My life may have seemed like a long boring book that was taking forever to end before the day my father got the phone call that would change my life forever.

* * *

It was a pleasantly calm and uneventful Saturday morning. I slid unwillingly out of the bed after reading the clock and seeing that it was nearly noon. I could smell the bacon down stairs. I trudged slowly down the steps and turned the corner to walk into the kitchen.

The smells of pancakes and bacon hit me with a pleasing aroma. My dad was standing at the stove with his work clothes on. I ruffled my curly hair and said,"Hey, dad."

He looked back at me and smiled before turning back to the stove. "Good morning. Another late night?" He asked.

I plopped down at the table. I actually had been up all night working out some equations for a project me and my dad were working on. We were hoping to create a powerful power generator out of a couple household products. "I just wanted to work out some things for the generator. I just think we should magnify the power of the double A battery by looping the polarity of-"

He laughed and said,"Woah there. Just take a breath. We can talk about that later. You gotta give your brain some time to wake up before you start working it again." He walked over to me with a plate of 'breakfast for lunch'. He said,"Brain food." I chuckled at him and began to eat my food.

My dad was the world renowned scientist Dr. Robert Bruce Banner. He was a very calm headed guy to be honest. I don't think he has ever even raised his voice let alone get angry. He worked for a small business that produced "ideas to better tomorrow" or something like that. Even still, we were not all that well off. We moved frequently and we didn't have much but each other...ever since mom died.

I had a good life, though. I think I was fairly happy, actually.

My dad was sitting across from me at our cheap table. I looked up at my dad, whose hair was greying and eyes were looking mored tired every day. I looked back down at the food and said with food in my mouth,"You have to work today?"

I kept looking at him to see if I could tell if he was sad or not. I knew my dad was depressed. He smiled at me all the time but I know. I sometimes hear his sobs in the other room in the middle of the night or day.

He sighed and looked down,"Yea...I gotta go. Do me a favor, don't burn down the house." He smiled again and his eyes wrinkled.

I smiled back genuinely. My dad had been saying that ever since the first time he had to leave me home alone, which was when I was six years old. I joked,"I can't promise that." And that had always been my response.

He laughed and stood to his feet with one of those old people grunts as he fought through the dull pain in his knees to stand up. He ruffled my hair as he walked by and I smiled as I pushed the food around on my plate with a fork.

Then, a blaring sound came from the wall. My dad swiveled around with his face mixed with emotions as he stared at the phone on the wall. We both exchanged looks. We hadn't received a phone call from anyone since the hospital called to tell us that my mom had passed. I began to stand and go toward the phone to answer it but dad told me to sit back down with a gentle gesture of his hand.

He approached the phone slowly as if he hoped it would stop ringing before he got to it. I stared at him as his hand reached out and grabbed the phone.

He asked,"May I ask who's calling?" His hand was shaking as he held the phone to his ear.

Suddenly, his worry turned to anger in a matter of seconds. He asked with disdain in his voice,"What do you want?" He practically growled into the phone. Anger didn't seem to fit on his face to me, like his face was never made to be pulled into an angry frown.

His face then twisted into a deeper anger; rage. He gasped and shouted,"What?! You can't do that!"

I looked on in curiosity and fear. I could have sworn that I saw something flash in his eyes but he turned away from me and faced the wall as he talked. "Dad?" I wondered.

His back hunched as all his muscles and bones seemed to relax into a depressed position. He had his hand over his face and his head hung low. He said quietly,"You...you can't do this to me, Coulson. He's-...he's all I've got left."

Then it hit me like a train. They were talking about me. I asked with wide and hysterical eyes,"Dad?! Tell me what's going on, please! Talk to me!"

I was standing now. My chest was hurting. My heart was banging on my rib cage and it was a new but painful feeling.

He was crying. I could tell because his back heaved slowly as he kept his hand over his face. After a few moments he hung the phone up. I muttered,"Dad?" For the last time that afternoon.

He turned to me. His eyes were red and his face was wet. His sniffled and began yanking at his wrist watch's strap. Once he got the watch off he said to me,"Isaac, I...-I haven't been completely honest with you about a lot of things but it's too late now to try and correct all of them. I need you to take this."

He put the watch on my wrist. It was too big for me but I accepted it. Before I could ask any questions he spoke again,"It's not safe for you to be here anymore-" he began to sob again but he pulled himself together and said," there are some people who are going to take you...they are going to help you. I just need you to promise me one thing..."

I looked at him with confusion and fear in my face. I had so many questions. Was he serious? What was going on? Who was taking me? Where was I going?! And why?!

I said,"Sure?" I had uncertainty in my voice.

He said,"Promise me that you will never let your heart rate get to two hundred." He eyed the watch expectantly. He looked back at me as if he knew it was a promise that I couldn't keep.

I nodded with my brows deeply furrowed. "I promise."

He hugged me suddenly. I hugged him back and I could feel his warm tears on my shirt. "I'm sorry I'm your father...you deserve so much better." He said it so quietly that I was almost sure I wasn't supposed to hear it.

I asked him,"What's going on? Just tell me." He pulled away and said,"You'll know soon-"

He leaned toward me again and I thought he was coming in for another hug but when I felt the full extent of his weight on top of me, I realized he was unconscious. I gasped,"Dad?! Dad!" I laid him down on the ground to find a tranquilizer in his back. I yanked it out.

My heart was pounding harder now. My dad's watch was beeping out of control. A pain started to spread across my body. It felt like acid. It made me freak out even more. I gripped my back after suddenly feeling a sharp pain in it. My fingers grazed across the tranquilizer in my back. I could feel my head beginning to swim immediately.

I fell forward onto the ground and blacked out.


	2. What happened?

My cheek was pressed heavily against something cold and hard. I opened my eyes slowly and found that I was surrounded by a glass and metal container. My eyes widened in panic immediately. I jumped to my feet, ran to the glass and looked around. My heart was banging in my chest again.

I was full of fear as I stared outside of the glass container. The glass of the cage was incredibly thick and clearly unbreakable. I yelled,"Hello?! DAD?!"

I gripped my chest as pain filled it and as I panicked more. "Oh my god..." There was a banging in my head like someone let loose a rampaging elephant in my skull. It frightened me even further. I was going into a full anxiety attack. The watch was blaring out of control. I looked down and saw that my heart rate was at 195.

A voice said calmly behind me,"Calm down Mr. Banner. No one is going to hurt you. You are safe." The sound of another human being's voice pulled me from my hysteria, but it didn't calm me down so much.

I turned and my eyes met with the man who was dark skinned and wearing combat boots. "I am Howard Fury, director of SHIELD.", the man said, answering a question I was asking myself.

I asked,"Is my dad okay? Where is he?" I had my palms placed on the glass. The banging in my skull had subsided but there was a dull noise in my mind.

He said,"Your father is in the safe comforts of his home. I am going to go ahead and answer some questions you may be asking yourself... My father, Nicolas Fury, was a great man and the previous occupant of the job I now have. He was foolish, but great. He came up with the avengers initiative during his run as director. It was an idea to bring a group of remarkable people together to fight the battles we never could. Your father was apart of this initiative."

My face twisted into a confused countenance. I inquired,"My father is a scientist. He wouldn't hurt a fly. I think you might have gotten the wrong person..." My brows furrowed deeply in hopes that Fury had in-fact gotten it wrong and I could go home.

Fury laughed as if I had told a funny joke and sighed,"Under strict orders from SHIELD, the Avengers and all they've ever done for the world was wiped clean from every website, news source, podcast and all books written about them were unshelved. Everything that even slightly mentioned The Avengers was no more."

"Why?" I asked.

Howard narrowed his eyes,"That's classified." He then continued,"Your father was an important asset to the Avengers...Before the initiative, Doctor Banner was in an accident that involved gamma radiation. He was a scientist for the military trying to invent a gamma bomb. Your father, being he man he is, didn't want the bomb to allow harm to human beings, he tested it on himself to be sure. It went horribly wrong..." He paused as if he thought about some inside joke in his head. I looked at him with anxiousness through the glass.

He once again continued,"The gamma radiation rewrote his DNA and when angered, he turned into a monster known as the Hulk."

A burst of laughter came from inside me. He looked at me with the most spiteful glare. I caught my breath and asked,"Are you kidding me? Oh wait you're serious. What?! You have to be insane. I would have definitely known if my dad was turning into a monster."

Then again,...my father did have a tendency to be reserved and not have even the slightest bit of a temper.

He sighed and walked over to a panel and picked up a digital tablet. He said,"I do not joke, Mr. Banner. You should take to learning that very quickly if you would like to continue breathing while under my care..."

He held the tablet to the glass so that I could see. I could see a surveillance video of my father writhing in pain. He was on all fours. It was a dimly lit room. I squinted at the screen, not really sure what I was looking for or at.

There was a large misplaced pipe lying next to him and shattered glass surounding the scene. It looked like there was an explosion. Suddenly, I could see him throw his head back and his face looked green. I gasped inwardly at the sight. It looked so real, it had to have been photoshopped or something. His muscles began growing and his shirt tore around them.

I backed away from the glass before finishing the video. I said,"You're lying!" I began to panic again. I put my hands to my head as the banging in it began to intensify, again.

I was trying my hardest to calm down. My dad said never to let my heart rate-...Then, it all became clear. The watch, the heart rate, and his eyes flashing. My eyes were wide and I looked at Fury through the glass.

It all made sense. If my dad was so worried about giving me the watch, that meant I had this thing, too. The banging in my skull wasn't just a headache, it was the monster I was harboring in my mind. I asked Fury,"Does this mean I turn into that?!"

He said,"When you were born, your father took samples of your blood and tested it for gamma radiation. Oddly enough, your blood had no traces of it. Although, when introduced to adrenaline, your cellc completely changed, they looked a lot like his cells when exposed to gamma irradiation. It's was prewritten in your DNA. You know like, a common cold, it lies dormant until given the chance to...wake up. We have no recorded incidents though, but to be safe we brought you here."

My eyes were wide. All these assumptions and thoughts were racing through my mind. Tears began to stream down my face. I asked,"So why am I here, again?"

He said,"My father created the Avengers Initiative to save the world...I think it'll end it. It was unfocused and haphazardly conducted...destructive even. I want to help you ,Banner. Help you find your place in this world. All I ask is your cooperation."

I looked down as my mind raced I wiped my face and. Said,"Okay."

Fury smirked and said,"Welcome to the Initiative Mr. Banner." He looked over to two agents that I had no idea were standing there, and said,"Take Mr. banner to level T."

He looked back at me with a nod of his head and turned in the opposite direction and out of the gigantic room.

* * *

Soon enough, the agents let me out of the cage and led me down the halls. They were afraid of me, I could tell. One agent who was standing beside me had sweat on his brow and constantly looked at me from the corner of his eyes as if he was expecting me to pull out a knife and stab him. The other kept his hand on his gun the whole time. He side eyed me with a more expectant glare as if he was daring me to try something stupid.

My brain was unable to process actually how much my life had changed in a matter of seconds, while in my pajamas. My eyes wouldn't stop watering in the possibility that I could be a monster underneath my innocent appearance.

I reached my hand up to wipe my face and both agents flinched and looked at me with horrified expressions as if I had just detonated a bomb.

After a few flights of an elevator ride, we got to a heavy looking metal door labeled 'Level T."

They hurriedly swiped their ID cards to gain access to the door and shoved me in and closed the door behind me.

I looked down the hall and there was no one in sight. I asked,"Um, hello?" I looked around to see if anyone would respond.

Suddenly, a blonde head peeked outside of a door frame. Her hair was curly and long. She stepped outside of the doorway into the hall, confidently. She asked with her brows furrowed in curiosity,"Who are you?"

I didn't take any steps towards or away from her. I looked down at my hands and answered,"I'm Isaac..."

She stepped toward me cautiously,"I'm Bridget...Bridget Rogers." She held out her hand after her eyes sized me up and she ultimately assessed that I wasn't a threat.

I looked up at her and took her hand. She looked into my face as she spoke,"Are you alright?" She stared into my eyes. I forgot that I had been crying.

I looked away from her immediately,"I'm fine."

She didn't question it further, which made me glad she didn't. I wiped my eyes quickly. She said,"We were wondering when you were going to show up."

My brows furrowed deeply,"We?"

She said,"Come on, you should probably meet everybody." She turned from me and began to lead my down the hall. "There's a door with your name on it. That's where you'll sleep. We think you are the last one."

I frowned as I listened to her talk. I asked,"How long have you been here?"

She sighed,"Two weeks. We all were dropped off here within hours of one another." Her tone suggested that she was wondering why SHIELD took so long to retrieve me.

As we got closer, I could hear voices. We entered a large common room and there were three individuals that looked at me immediately. She sighed,"This isn't everybody but its most of them."

She called out their names while pointing to them. They were three blondes. She pointed to the two sitting at the counter,"That's Agitha and Atlas blake." The boy was taller than the girl but she looked older. They looked exactly alike. The boy said boisterously with a mild accent,"Nice to meet you." The girl agreed,"Indeed." they both smiled at me.

She then pointed to the dirty blonde whose hair was close to being red. He was sitting in an awkward position as he played video games on a large telvision. She called him,"Fletcher."

He didn't look away from the tv but he called,"Sup?" Bridget asked him,"Where's your sister?" He said,"Hell if I know, probably in a damned vent somewhere."

I took that as a joke and smiled naively. Bridget sighed,"Well, what about Stark?"

He said,"Sleeping as usual." He paused the game and stood. He looked back at me, "Banner, right?" I gave him a confused look. How did he know my name?

I nodded. He said,"You seem like a nice kid." He walked by, slapped me roughly on the back and then exited the room. I grumbled under my breath as pain prickled my back.

Bridget scolded him,"Barton!"

I sighed,"It's alright...Could you show me to my room?" She looked at me sympathetically and said,"Yes... Of course."

She lead me down a different hall. She lead me to the door that had my name on it. I opened the door. My mouth gaped as I looked inside. She said in response to the look on my face,"I guess they thought it would make us feel more at home."

I said,"They got it exactly how I left it." Inside that door was an exact replica of my room at home. I even saw one of my dad's shirts that I borrowed from him a while ago on the floor where I'd left it. My eyes saddened instantly.

She said as she began walking out,"Dinner is at six."

I nodded absent mindedly as I picked up the shirt and held it. I couldn't help but wonder would I ever see my dad again. I sat down on my bed and held the shirt to my chest, it smelled like him. I picked up my glasses off my dresser and slid them back on my face.

I sat in that room for a long time before deciding to get up and explore the place I would now have to call home. I opened my door and looked down the long and empty hall.

I wondered aimlessly down it and found myself thinking. What Fury said was too much. I was still on the fence about it. I looked down at my feet, my eyes sad and focused in thought.

Before I could look back up where I was walking, I slamed hard into something. I heard a "Oof!" as I tumbled over that something.

My glasses had fallen off my face and slammed to the floor. I apologized profusely when I found out that something was a someone,"I'm so sorry. Sorry. Oh god I'm so so sorry."

I quickly pulled myself off of the girl and looked down at her. She said,"Well, you could have bought me some flowers first."

I held out my hand as my cheeks burned in embarrassment. I apologized again. She said,"Don't worry about it, Specs." She picked my glasses up off the floor as she had given me the nickname.

I took them from her and thanked her. I looked at them and realised that there was a crack right down the mmiddle of the right lens. I cursed under my breath.

She noted my displeasure. She said,"I'm sorry. I should have been paying attention." I quickly denounced her apology,"No, its my fault. I was so caught up in my thoughts."

She looked down at the glasses and said,"My name is Abigail, by the way. You got a name, Specs?" She looked up at me with curious brown eyes.

Abigail was shorter than me by a foot or so. She had light brown hair that was cut short, like a boy cut. I responded as I wrung my fingers,"I'm Isaac." I slipped the broken spectacles back on my face.

She looked like she just peiced together a puzzle,"Oh! Thats all your stuff in the lab?" I looked at her with an unknowing expression,"Ummm..."

She grabbed my wrist suddenly and said,"Come on."She lead me to the lab and showed me. When we entered and I caught sight of a table littered with an experiment I was working on. She asked,"Were you working on a power generator?"

I approached the table that had my name stamped on it and turned to her from where I was standing, surprised that she knew what it was,"Yes, I was. Well, me and my dad were." My expression turned solemn.

She said,"Well if you loop the polarity of the Refridgerator magnet and insulate the wires connected to the double a batteries to strengthen the conductivity of electricity, you should be able to make the power output more...powerful."

I laughed,"That's the same thing I said."

She smiled at me and said,"Well, atleast someone knows what they're talking about." I smiled crookedly and looked down at my feet.

She said,"Please, take those off." she walked up to me holding out her hand. I asked,"What?" little flustered.

She pointed to my face. I inquired,"My glasses?" She nodded. "I need them to see." I protested.

She huffed and took the glasses off my face herself. She said,"I'll give them back to you in an hour or so." She walked away from me and all I could see were blurs of colors.

She suggested,"Why don't you stay a while, sit." I looked for a blur that could resemble a chair. I sat down on a stool cautiously. She said,"What's your story, Specs?"

I looked down at my fingers as I clasped them together,"My story? Well, there's not much to tell. My dad and I moved a lot and I was home schooled."

She said,"What I meant was, why did Fury bring you here?" I froze a little and my face made a wan expression. My face paled and my mind debated whether or not to tell her. She noted my expression immediately and said,"Well, my dad is an engineer. Obviously he was a weapons expert/ superhero? He called himself Iron Man or something like that. Ever heard of Stark Industries?"

My back straightened and I perked up substantially. I asked with amazement in my voice,"Your father is Tony Stark?"

I could hear the smile in her voice. "You are a fan, huh?"

I scoffed,"A fan? I want to be Tony Stark. That's so cool. My dad said he used to know him. He wouldn't elaborate ,though. I guess I know why, now."

She paused for a moment. She asked,"Wait is your dad, Dr. Robert Bruce Banner?" There was a tinge of excitement in her voice. I felt a pride in my heart for my dad at that moment.

I asked with a smile,"That obvious, huh?" She gasped out loud and said,"Talk about cool! Your dad is Dr. Banner? Oh if we ever get out of here, you have got to introduce me!" I laughed and said,"Sure."

She raved,"Yea, my pops said they were good friends. He said something bad happened, though. He wouldn't tell me no matter how much I bugged him about it."

I frowned as I thought about it. She said as an out loud thought,"I wonder what happened that they would want to erase everything that they ever did. They obviously were the good guys. What happened that was so bad?"


	3. Preferable Normality

"All I'm saying is that, all that 'contain' bullshit is fake. Fury is weaponizing us. He doesn't want to protect the world from us. If that was the case, he'd off each of us with the snap of his digits." Fletcher said as he folded his pizza and took a bite. I quivered at the notion.

We were all sitting at this large round table in the middle of the common area. I quickly found out that when Fletcher said his sister, Odette, may have been in a vent, he was not kidding. Earlier, she nearly scared me to death when she leaped down from the ceiling with this smiteful glare on her face without a word to me. She obviously was not a big talker.

Bridget frowned at him," Well, in any case, we need to do what he says. We haven't much of a choice anyway and we are not getting off this ship anytime soon."

He said,"You just wait. He'll pull each of us out to 'see what we can do' and then we'll start training to 'control' our skills."

Agitha asked him,"How do you know?"

Odetted and he exchanged quick and hardly noticeable looks before he brushed her off,"I just do okay." They was a long silence after that and no one chose to break it, so Fletcher once again did the honors of doing so.

Fletcher looked at me,"So Banner, what do you do?"

I looked at him, confused,"What do you mean?"

His piercing green eyes bore into my soul. He repeated,"What do you do? The twins are like hella strong. Stark is smart (not that smart)-"

Abigail shot him a glare from her seat beside me."Yea same to you.."

He rolled his eyes at her and continued,"And Rogers is like super healthy or some shit."

Bridget corrected him,"Peek physical state."

He reapeated,"Super healthy or some shit."

I knew what he was asking but I was playing dumb," I don't do anything...My dad was apart of these...Avengers as a scientist so I guess they brought me in too as guilt by association."

He was quiet for a moment and then he smiled and leaned forward,"Bullshit!"

Bridget reprimanded him again,"Barton, if he doesn't want to tell you leave him alone!"

So my appareant bullshit was evident to everyone.

Abigail leaned in and whispered to me,"You know, you aren't a very good liar, Ike. " I knitted my brows at yet another nickname she had given me.

Fletcher said,"I'm just messin' with you Banner. Lighten up."

I smiled half heartedly at him.

Atlas looked at me with his steel grey eyes and his blonde hair was draped over his face asked me," Banner, _do_ you have any special abilities?"

I looked around and everyone had their eyes locked on me. I was nervous. If I told them what would they think of me? They wouldn't beleive me anyway!

My heart monitor watch beeped once as a warning that my pulse was beginning to climb and I got up out of my chair. "No,...I don't know!"

Agitha asked,"What do you mean you don't know?" Odette glared at me with her bright green eyes. Her hair resembled flames as she glared my way.

I sighed and repeated,"I don't know..." I rubbed my hands over my face.

Abigail spoke up then,"Hey, leave him alone. He obviously doesn't know and doesn't want to talk about it. Let it go. It isn't important."

I looked at her with a gratefullness in my eyes. I said quietly,"Umm...Excuse me, please." I slid my paper plate off of the table with most of my pizza still on it and dumped it in the garbage. I didn't feel like eating anymore.

Abigail watched after me with concern in her eyes. I left the common room and quickly retreated back to my room. I tried atleast. Every hall looked the same and I was lost. I kicked myself mentally and slid down to the floor to gather my barings. I held my knees up close to my face and placed my elbows on them as I laced my fingers through my hair.

I said out loud as if it speaking it was going to change anything,"I want everything back the way it was."

A voice from beside me agreed,"Who are you telling?" Abigail stood there with two snickers in her hands. She handed me one. She slid down beside me,"I thought you may have wanted someone to talk to. I've been told I'm not a very good listener. I'm...'too self centered, too egotistical, head up own ass kinda thing."

I smiled as I pulled the wrapper away from the candy bar,"You're not _that_ self centered."

She looked at me with a mock expression,"Well thanks, Jerk." She punched me in the arm and although it didn't hurt I laughed and grabbed my arm while exclaiming,"Ow!"

She continued,"Anyways, that's why I brought the chocolate. Chocolate has been a better boyfriend to me than anything. Chocolate always listens and it never hurts your feelings."

I laughed again. I said,"Well, thanks."

She said,"Anytime, Ban-man."

I asked with a raised brow,"I've known you for what, eight hours and I think that was like the 10th nickname you've given me today.

She said with a small peice of the chocolate in her mouth,"Hey, you are the only person here who speaks more than three words to me a day,...nice words at least. And I'm just good at clever nicknames."

I bit down on the candy bar and savored the flavor. "Thanks for what you did back there, too."

She shrugged and dismissed the gratitude with her hand,"Don't mention it. We all were new here once. Barton cried when Fury brought him in. He walked in and his face was all puffy and red. Would have never pegged him as an asshole until I met him. He didn't have anybody all in his business. He's an insensitive asshole, sometimes."

My breath hitched in my throat because I cried ,too, when he told me. Had she noticed? God, I hope she didn't.

She said,"If you ever wanna spill your secrets, I'm here." I chuckled again and said,"I'll take a rain check on that."

She said,"Valid for forever. No expiration dates."

My face frowned jovially as I asked,"How did you get these anyway? We don't have any vending machines and we are locked in here on this level."

She raised a brow as she pointed the half eaten candy bar in her hand at me,"A master never reveals her secrets. Besides, Odette and I are cool and she's not above being bribed. Good thing the vents connect to all the floors ,too."

I peiced it together and laughed again out loud and looked over at her big brown eyes and wondered if moving to SHIELD wasn't as bad as I thought.

* * *

I woke up late the next morning. I had been in the lab all nght, with Abigail. I tried to work on my experiment but I got caught up in a conversation about would I rather be able to fly or have super strength.

I rolled over and looked at the clock, it read 11. I slid out of bed and rubbed my eyes. When I looked down at my night stand, my glasses were there. I smiled and picked them up. When I slid them on, I was amazed to find that they had been fixed with not even a hint of them ever braking.

I grinned as I thouht about Abigail. You couldn't help but be drawn to her. As I thought of her, I felt a strange feeling in my stomach but brushed it off.

I slid on a shirt and some jeans before stepping out. I walked down the hall to the lab and peeked inside. "Abigail?"

She called from the back of the lab,"One second!"

Approaching my station, I looked around the place nonchalantly. I jammed my hands into my pockets.

She was covered in grease when she appeared from the back. I said,"Well I came in here to thank you for my glasses and ask how you possibly could have fixed them, but now I'm curious."

She looked down at her white tank top that was covered in oil. She said with a wide grin on her face,"I have a feeling, you are going to love this." She ran to me and tugged me quickly by my wrist. I was sure she was going to dislocate my shoulder.

She said,"I've been talking to my dad."

I asked,"How?! Fury took my phone and told me I wasn't allowed to contact my dad."

She laughed,"You under estimate me ,Banner. That's beside the point anyway. My dad sent me some schematics and some files for something really cool."

She swiveled a computer screen around and showed me. I leaned in and stared at the image on the screen. I asked,"He created this?" On the screen were blue prints of a metal protective armor.

She said,"Yes. When he was with the avengers, he made this suit. He was actually one of the founding memebers. "

I said,"That doesn't explain why you are covered in grease."

She said,"My dad worked out all the technical stuff and mathematics that I don't quite understand so all there was left to do was build it."

I asked incredulously,"You are going to build this thing?"

She pulled me over a couple of feet so I could see her unfinished product,"I _am building_ it."

I gawked at the machinery and said,"Wow, this is next level." The head and chest parts hung from suppension cords. Long wires hung from the bottom opening of the chest peice.

She exclaimed excitedly,"I know right?! And that's not even the best part! It comes with my dad's AI."

I said,"Really?! Wow."

She said." I already installed him into the lab's computer system and PA speakers. Say Hello, J."

"Good Day." A voice said from the ceiling. I looked up instinctively. She said,"His name is Jarvis." She leaned in with a hushed voice,"You can't tell anybody though ,okay?"

My head nodded and I suddenly felt obligated to confide some trust in her as well. I sighed as I spoke,"Abigail..."

She asked as she stared in my face as if she was only interested in what I had to say,"What's wrong?"

I ruffled my hair nervously and then brought my hand back down to wring my hands together. I responded,"Nothing...It's just that...I lied to you and you are telling me all these things and you trust ne."

She said,"More than I trust those nit wits." She pointed to no one in particular over her shoulder.

I looked down at his feet and continued,"Well, I feel like I can trust you so...um...My dad...He- When he was working a scientist...for the military way before all this avengers stuff...- He was in an gamma accident that rewrote his DNA."

She listened intently and mused,"He seemed fine to me at that convention last year." I asked off of topic,"You went to that?"

She said,"Are you kidding me? The World Science Convention? Its pretty nerdy but I'm not above it. I wouldn't miss it. Anyways, continue."

I hesitated,"Fury said, when my dad becomes stressed or angry he turns into something called a Hulk. The hulk is big and green and really scary supposedly."

She shrugged and said,"Doesn't seem that scary to me. Green is seriously not a scary color."

I said matter-of-factly,"It really isn't."

She pointed the wrench in her hand at me,"So Fury thinks you may turn into this Hulk, too."

My feet began pacing the floor out of habit. "Yes but you know I would think I'd know if I occasionally changed colors and turned into a monster, ya know?"

She nodded sympathetically,"I feel you."

I looked up to her as I rubbed my lip with my thumb and folded my arms over my mid abdomen. With a sigh I wondered,"And if Fury is right...What then?"

She said,"I wish I could call my other friend who turns into a werewolf but I can't."

My expression hardened,"I'm being serious."

She said,"Me too." Her face was deadpan and sarcastic.

I rubbed my face and huffed with a roll of my eyes,"You don't beleive me..."

She smiled and took a step closer to me,"I want to Jolly green giant, but its kinda hard to believe."

I stared at her for a while before I said,"I walked straight into that one..." in reference to the name.

She walked over to the suit to tinker with it and spoke over her shoulder as she nodded,"Actually, you kinda sprinted into it."

I sighed,"Well-"

Suddenly a voice called from the front of the lab,"Banner! Stark!"

We walked to the front of the lab and Bridget had half her body in the doorway and the other half out of it. She said with a serious yet, authoritative tone about her voice,"Fury is here."


End file.
